Lo quiero todo
by FreakWeasleyGirl
Summary: TRADUCCION DE "I WANT IT ALL" DE alloy-za. Hermione se encuentra compartiendo una carpa con dos hombres. ¿Que es lo que una chica debe hacer?


Hola! Aqui les traigo otro one shot! Es un poco distinto a los demas pero me gusta mucho y espero que les guste a ustedes tambien (: Dejen reviews!

Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, y la historia pertenece a alloy-za.

* * *

><p>La carpa era pequeña e incómoda, Ron y Harry la habían armado a los apurones para resguardarse del horrible clima que se acercaba.<p>

Ahora Hermione se hallaba sentada enfrente de los dos hombres, con sus pies en medio de los de ellos.

Estaba incómoda.

Esta era la primera vez que compartían una carpa, la primera oportunidad en realidad, y Hermione no se había dado cuenta de lo que pequeña que parecía siendo ocupada por Ron y Harry.

Al menos estaba seca. Afuera el viento aullaba y la lluvia golpeaba las paredes de la carpa incesantemente.

No había privacidad.

No era como si Hermione no confiara en los dos hombres. En realidad confiaba en ellos con su vida y virtud, pero el hecho de que ella era una joven atrapada en una confinada tienda con dos jóvenes hombres era realmente incómodo.

No había nada que hacer. Sin preámbulos, Hermione deslizó su brazo izquierdo por la manga de su camisa. Desabrochó el broche entre las copas de su corpiño y se sacó el tirante. Tembló un poco por el frío e hizo lo mismo con el otro brazo.

Mucho mejor.

Tan casualmente como pudo, guardó el corpiño en su mochila. Ignorando el calor de su propio sonrojo, miró a sus compañeros.

Harry estaba con la cara enterrada en un libro que había sacado de su propia mochila. Desafortunadamente el libro estaba sobre la mesa.

Ron, por otro lado, la estaba mirando intensamente. Sus orejas estaban teñidas del brillante sonrojo Weasley. Hermione sintió que su propio sonrojo aumentaba.

"Eh…"Ron se aclaró la garganta. "Eh… ¿lo compraste en 'Marks and Spencers'?" dijo el

Antes de que ella pudiera analizar su pregunta, el siguió hablando.

"Mi papá me llevó a 'Marks and Spencers' una vez."

Hermione asintió, y empezó a sentir que su sonroja disminuía.

"Quería comprar uno de esos para mamá por su cumpleaños. Había visto un anuncio de esos…" Ron puso sus manos delante de su propio pecho. "Esos push up."

Hermione sonrió, la última persona en el mundo que necesitaría un corpiño con push up era la ampliamente dotada Molly Weasley.

Ron estaba de un color rojo brillante, pero continuó. "El problema era que papá no sabía el talle de mamá. Le decía todo el tiempo a la vendedora 'Bueno, es casi como usted', y la vendedora nos miraba muy incómoda y yo tenía nueve años sabes, y no entendía porque mamá no podía solo ajustarlos con magia. Papá me decía que me calle y las señoritas iban de aquí para allá y yo tenía mi dulce fantasía de…" La voz de Ron decayó. "Es una historia medio tonta." Se aclaró la garganta. "Así que solo me preguntaba si…"

Detrás de su libro, Harry suprimió una carcajada sin mucho éxito. Ron le dedicó una mirada mortal.

Hermione sonrió, la imagen de un pequeño Ron con su padre en su mente se estaba llevando toda su vergüenza previa.

"Gracias Ron. Fue una muy tierna historia." Ella tomó su corpiño y le mostró la etiqueta. "Este es de 'Marks and Spencers'." Le acercó el corpiño para que pudiera ver mejor la etiqueta. "¿Ves?"

El sonido que emergió de la garganta de Ron fue parecido a un grito ahogado, y ahí fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente guardo su ropa interior en su mochila.

"No soy un pervertido." Dijo Ron, más para si mismo que para los demás. "Mi mamá los usa, y también mi hermana."

"Pero no tu novia." Añadió Harry desde detrás del libro. "Al menos no en este momento."

Hermione miró a Harry y Ron se volteó para darle un puñetazo en el brazo a Harry.

Muy adentro Hermione estaba esperando escuchar esas horribles palabras.

"Ella no es mi novia."

Aunque era cierto que ella y Ron se habían acercado desde su horrible cumpleaños número 17, e incluso más desde la muerte de Dumbledore, aún no habían formalizado su relación. Él la había invitado a ser su acompañante formalmente a la boda de su hermano, y había bailado casi exclusivamente con ella toda la noche. Y también le había dado un pequeño beso de buenas noches, un pico en los labios que la dejó muy confundida.

"Discúlpate Harry."

"¿Qué? Vamos amigo, solo estaba bromeando."

Ron lo golpeó de nuevo. "Discúlpate"

"¿Qué te pasa amigo?" Le respondió Harry. "Hermione, tú sabes que estaba bromeando ¿verdad?"

Hermione lo sabía, pero había algo en el comportamiento de Ron que le había robado la voz.

"Harry, ¿crees que es fácil compartir esta tienda con un par de olorosos imbéciles como nosotros?"

Harry asintió, y parecía que también estaba anonadado con el súbito enojo de Ron.

"Mira, lo siento…"

"No es muy privado estar aquí, ¿sabes Harry? En realidad debe ser muy humillante."

"Dije que lo siento."

"¡No a mi, Harry! ¡A Hermione!"

Muy, muy en el fondo, Hermione estaba tentada de ver que haría Ron. Ya había golpeado a Harry en el brazo dos veces, la segunda con más fuerza. ¿Verdaderamente se pelearía con Harry por eso? No podía permitirlo.

"Ronald."

"Lo siento Hermione." La interrumpió Harry. "Me pasé de la raya."

Otra vez en el fondo sintió ganas de saber que pasaría si no aceptaba las disculpas de Harry.

Hermione suprimió rápidamente ese pensamiento.

"Disculpa aceptada Harry." Se volvió hacia el pelirrojo. "Ahora basta Ronald."

Ron gruñó, y tomó su mochila para sacar una manta. "La lluvia no va a parar." Dijo el. "Mejor durmamos un poco."

En silencio, cada uno se preparó una improvisada cama, Ron en el medio y Harry y Hermione a cada lado de el.

Se susurraron buenas noches entre ellos y Hermione se puso de cara a la carpa, dándole la espalda a los chicos.

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó por su rostro. En cierto nivel el pensamiento de Ron peleando por ella la había excitado. Algunas veces había estado confundida. La atraía lo primitivo e instintivo del enojo incontrolable que Ron había mostrado. La sonrisa permaneció hasta que se durmió.

Hacía muchísimo frío cuando Hermione despertó, y sus piernas estaban adoloridas por el frío. Se retorció por el escalofrío tratando de no despertar a sus acompañantes. Luego sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

"¿Estás bien?" Le susurró Ron.

"Tengo frío." Le respondió ella.

"Mi manta es más cálida que la tuya." Dijo Ron. "Es suficiente para dos."

Aunque la mente de Hermione todavía estaba evaluando la oferta de Ron, su congelado cuerpo tomó la decisión y se encontró con la espalda pegada al pecho de Ron.

_Es como un horno_, pensó ella. Por puro instinto, sus rodillas se flexionaron y sus pies se entrelazaron con las pantorrillas de Ron. _Divino_.

Ron puso un brazo sobre ella, y su mano tocó la piel desnuda de su vientre, donde su remera se había levantado.

"¿Mejor?" le preguntó Ron.

"Si." Murmuró ella, notando que de donde el la estaba tocando, irradiaba un calor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Hermione se forzó a respirar normalmente, a relajarse. No podía dormir con su mano sobre su piel desnuda, y esperaba que Ron confundiera sus estremecimientos con el frío.

"Te amo Hermione."

La voz de Ron era tan bajita que aún con sus labios tan cerca de su oído lo oía con dificultad.

"Quiero algo más que una novia. Mucho más. Pero no tengo nada para ofrecerte."

Ella siempre se sorprendía de que el no pudiera ver el amor y el calor que irradiaba a todos los que estaban con el.

Ginny le había confesado lo mucho que había extrañado a Ron cuando se fue a la escuela, lo vacía que parecía La Madriguera ese año. Lo celosa que había estado de Harry y especialmente de Hermione su primer año en Hogwarts, como la soledad la había llevado a Tom.

Hermione nunca olvidaría el rostro de Fred y George cuando Ron fue envenenado. Tenían una mirada sombría que la hacía temblar, como si toda la alegría del mundo hubiera sido extraída.

Luego estaban sus propios sentimientos, cuando el descontento la había invadido como un Dementor que le sacaba el alma.

Ella tomó su mano firmemente. "No seas idiota Ronald." Le susurró, y lo sintió tensarse detrás de ella. "Tu tienes todo para ofrecerme."

Con una lentitud que contrastaba con el agitado ritmo de su corazon, le tomó la mano y la subió por su cuerpo hasta que quedó tomando su seno.

"Y lo quiero todo."


End file.
